Most Unexpected
by lumae
Summary: A story of what might have been had Adele not miscarried her baby. Starts at the end of seaso ten. Richard and Maggie. Read and review.


**Most Unexpected**

* * *

The day Adele told him she was pregnant with his son was the day his world had changed forever. He would have been lying if he said it was not a shock, a man of his age did not usually become a father but he would have been lying if he said he was not overwhelmed with excitement and love for the child his wife was carrying. It was one of the most unexpected days in his life, second only to perhaps one other day, but that day had not happened yet.

As Adele's pregnancy progressed the two of them had repatched their relationship, Adele had joked that perhaps there was something magical about picking out wallpaper and constructing cribs that had reaffirmed their love but Richard knew better, this was always meant to be. The months went by quickly and the jokes about being a grandfather like father that had clattered through the hospital hallways, quickly faded into joy and excitement for the pending father.

Then came the day he became a father. It was love at first sight as he held the tiny wriggling little boy for the first time, he had held a lot of babies, but he never felt the sheer joy he felt in that moment. They had named him Cameron in honor of their niece Camille who had passed away just a few short weeks before Cameron had been born. He was a ray of sunshine, adored by his parents and their friends. At first it was an adjustment. The sleepless nights, the dirty diapers and the all to frequent assumptions that Richard was Cameron's Grandfather. But when Cameron said his first word, 'Dadda' Richard realised it only matter what Cameron saw.

Adele was diagnosed with Alzheimer's when Cameron was two years old and suddenly Richard was faced with the prospect of raising his son alone. He stepped down as chief and devoted his time to his wife and child. At first it was small things, she forgot to put the milk in the fridge, he found her brushing their son's hair with a toothbrush. When he found the post it with Cameron's name on it and realised all of a sudden he needed a fix. He got compassionate approval for Adele to be given the drug in Derek's trial and he placed all his faith in hope.

Six months later, despite everyone's hope that Derek's clinical trial would give Adele the time she needed, Richard needed to face reality and place his beloved wife and mother of his child in a nursing home. He tried to convince himself that it was the right decision, that it was not safe to have a toddler and an Alzheimer's sufferer living together. Adele had burnt herself one day when she left the stove on, Cameron had been sitting in the play room, when Richard had walked in and discovered the house filling with smoke. Another day he had been putting little Cameron down for his nap, only to come downstairs to discover that Adele had walked out of the house, his neighbour found her wandering the streets. So Richard had made the heart wrenching choice and placed Adele into care, even though in his heart he felt like he was betraying the one women who had been there for him.

At first Richard had taken Cameron to visit his Mother everyday, but as time passed by, he found himself struggling to maintain any sense of normalcy and the visits started to become more sparse. In the space of a year Adele's condition deteriorated to the point that she could not recognize the chubby cheeked little boy who wrapped his arms around her with such glee. Poor little Cameron struggled to remember his mother as his mother. His memories began to be filled with the image of a confused and sometimes irrational women, who yelled at his father and looked blankly at him. So came the point when Richard stopped bringing his son. It was a choice he told himself was for the best, because for all intents and purposes Cameron had already lost his Mom and taking him to see the husk of the women who used to sing him to sleep every night, was not helping anyone.

Then came the day, he lost her for good. His only consolation was the final moments when Adele recognized Cameron and was his mother again, if only for a moment. Richard suddenly found himself a single father and at an age when most other men were retiring. He laid his wife to rest, in a solem service, Cameron,'s hand the only thing providing any consolation.

His greatest fear was almost recognized later that year, when he found himself lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. As he lay in that hospital bed his only concern was for his son and what would happen to him if the unthinkable ever happened and he was no there to be his father. He had made Meredith promise she would look after the little boy if ever the unthinkable occurred and he was no longer there. She had agreed but despite her assurances that she would look after Cameron, Richard could no help but wish he had someone else to be there for his child.

And then he found himself sitting on a bench outside the hospital he had dedicated so much of his life too, staring at a young brilliant surgeon named Maggie, who was his daughter. He had always thought they day he found out he was going have a son was the most shocking day of his life. But now it seemed to pale in comparison to today. He had a son and a daughter.

* * *

So new story.( I know I have other stories to maybe continue, not sure if I will.) I have always wondered what would have happened if Richard and Adele's baby had lived and I feel like out of all the grey's storylines it is the most under utilised. I wouldn't mind continuing this story because I think it could be very interesting but it depends on whether anyone else finds any interest. Let me know what you think and sorry for any mistakes, my keyboard is being an ass.

Cheers,

Lumae


End file.
